Congratulations
by Victoria Kathleen Wright
Summary: Well, it's been four years since the war ended. Draco's at college, perfectly happy to laze around. Ginny's trying to start up her business before her mom forces her to marry. What will happen when Draco's told he needs to get a job, or else? ON HIATUS
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything. All Harry Potter rights go to J.K. Rowling. Also, this fanfiction is based on the Bollywood movie "Band Baaja Baraat".**

**I think that movie's adorable! **

**So this fic is gonna be long (maybe 30,000 words), but it's not going to be as long as RTD. Also, I'll be working on both at the same time.**

**Now, this first chapter is short, but that's simply because this is like the prologue.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: A New Beginning<span>**

_"Remember that happiness is a way of travel, not a destination."_

__-Roy Goodman__

* * *

><p><p>

"Mum!" hollered a twenty-year-old Ginevra Molly Weasley into her Muggle cell phone. She didn't care about the fact that all the passerby were staring at her. She was only concerned about getting her point across.

"No, Mum! I'm doing this and that's final!" She then snapped the phone shut.

Now, 'that' in question was a wedding planning project Ginny had planned with her Aunt Annie (Molly's cousin). Ginny huffed and glared at the offending phone before stuffing it in her messenger bag.

She then continued on her way in the crowded streets of London.

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini raised an eyebrow while amusedly watching his best friend pig out in their college dorm. He noted that he'd seen Draco eat almost four platefuls of those noodles now. Finally, he stopped.<p>

"So, Blaise."

"So, Draco."

"I'm bored."

"Well, it only took you two hours. Of course, you were eating for one hour."

"Don't sass me. So, anyways, I was thinking-"

"Imagine that."

"Shut up. It's been a year since our parents sent us here, and we've only done small pranks. We need to do something... big." Draco stood up and moved around the dorm, waving his hands around for emphasis.

"Like what?"

* * *

><p>"This is your idea of a big prank?" Blaise said critically, while finding himself all dressed up for <em>this <em>atrocity.

"Well, I _wanted_ to crash some big party. It's not my fault there was only a wedding around." Draco explaned, grabbing some champagne and smirking at one of the bridesmaids, who tittered in response.

Blaise took off soon afterwards for the loo. Draco looked around. It was a very nice wedding, considering the middle-class neighborhood it was thrown in. Bit too bright for a wedding, though, he thought, glancing at the peach hangings and white and yellow flowers.

"Oi, you! You're not supposed to be here, are you?"

Draco stiffened at the voice and turned around, putting on his most charming face. He turned to see a pretty redhead glowering at him.

"Yes, I am. I'm with the groom." He lied easily.

"Oh, really? Well then, what's his name?" She said with a smirk

"Why, that's Andrew Landers, of course." He replied easily. She didn't seem to realize there was a big board honoring the marriage with the bride's and groom's names printed on it.

The redhead looked flustered. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything- it's just that a lot of kids like to crash weddings and parties and stuff, you know."

"Why are you here?" He replied, ignoring her rambling. He knew he was being rude, but this was really entertaining. Plus, she was _hot. _Her mouth snapped shut and her eyes flashed dangerously, but she remained polite.

"My aunt and I organized this wedding."

"That's nice." He said that as a reflex.

"Yes, well, I've got to go. It was nice meeting you." She left warily.

"It was indeed." Draco muttered to himself, watching her body twist and turn as she tried to make it through the huge crowd.

"What'd I miss?" Blaise had finally come back from the loo.

"Quite a lot." Draco said, his eyes still on the redhead.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx I love Draco in this one! He's all playboy-ish plus funny and cute! So I'll be updating soon!<strong>

**Please review! If you want anything in the story at all, tell me! I'll try to work in your ideas! Thank you!**

**Love,**

**Toria**

**Victoria Kathleen Wright**


	2. The Ultimatum

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter rights go to J.K. Rowling and this story is also based on 'Band Baaja Baarat'.**

**So yes. The next chapter. Cute D/G interaction. Please, please, _please_ review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: The Ultimatum<span>**

_"Love is the ultimate and most twisted and most joyful journey of them all."_

_-Victoria Kathleen Wright_

* * *

><p>"Hi there!"<p>

"Yes, I'm Roland Landers, Andrew's great-uncle. I was calling to talk to you about the wedding."

"Yes, it was lovely. I was actually wondering abut who organized it. I met the girl at the wedding and was wondering who she was."

"Why? Oh, one of my friend's nieces is getting married soon, and I really liked your wedding."

"Ginny Weasley? Really? Arthur and Molly's youngest?"

"Oh. Okay. Did you know if she was single or not?"

"Really? It's just that I think such a lovely girl would have settled down by now!"

"Yes, yes. I suppose school is important. And a business after that? Hm. So she doesn't date _at all_?"

"Okay, so where does she go to school? She's finishing soon? But isn't she only...? Oh, she must be very smart, then. Alright. Okay. Thank you."

"Yes, thank you. Bye."

Draco hung up the phone with a smirk. That call had been extremely exhausting but it was useful. He now knew where to find the redhead. Although he had been surprised when he found out she was the youngest Weasley, that fact didn't deter him at all. The War had changed his perspective on Mud- Muggleborns and Muggle-lovers. Didn't mean he was going to go out and hug one, though. Although maybe Ginny... He supposed he wasn't all that surprised, though. She'd always been pretty in Hogwarts, and the red hair should've given it away. Now to find her.

* * *

><p>And that was how Draco Malfoy found himself searching for red-blonde hair on the Knight Bus an hour later. A flash of gold caught his eye. There she was.<p>

As he made his way to her through the crowded bus, he realized she looked quite nice- and nothing like he expected. Jeans, a bright red and white polo, and a multicolored scarf made up her outfit. Silver glasses were in her layered hair. Her brown eyes were focused on the binder in her lap.

"Hey there, Ginny." He said suddenly, hoping to startle her.

"Hi, Malfoy." She spoke without even lifting her head.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked, landing in the chair beside her.

"I knew at the wedding, but decided not to say anything. Right now, I saw you out of the corner of my eye." She finally looked up at him with brilliant brown and gold eyes.

"Oh. Okay." Draco wondered how to proceed from here. "Well, I saw you dancing at the wedding the other day and you were amazing- "

"Are you _trying _to hit on me?"

"No, uh. I was just- "

"Because I don't have time for people flirting with me."

"Well, I don't have time for flirting with people. "

She snorted, in a very unladylike way.

"I'm serious. I was here to offer you friendship. I think it's time our families got over that ridiculous feud. What do you say?"

She looked up at him, and after searching his face, seemingly found something she trusted. "Okay."

Usually Draco would have left after a girl rejected him (because after all, _nobody _rejects Draco Malfoy), but there was something different about Ginny. She intrigued him, and he had a feeling her friendship was extremely valuable. On top of that, she was entertaining, refreshing, and well... bloody _hot_. It was a relaxed silence until Draco spoke again.

"What are you looking at?"

"It's this binder I have for my business ideas. After I graduate this year, I'm planning on starting my own wedding planning business."

"Wedding planning?" He was sure she could hear the skepticism in his voice.

"Yes, wedding planning. It pays a lot. Even in a recssion, people get married. A planner does everything for the wedding- designs it, decides who caters it, sets up the lights, hires a crew- everything!" He could see her eyes lighting up passionately. "See, I have all types of themes here- like, Classic, Renaissance- "

"Barbie?" He said with a smirk. He honestly couldn't help himself. Old habits die hard.

She rolled her eyes. "If you think it's stupid, leave."

"No, sorry." He said, apologizing. And Draco Malfoy _never _apologized. Especially not to a Weasley. But he had to stop her from leaving. At least until he was sure he'd see her again.

"Okay, well." She continued with a small smile. "I'm going to name it 'Congratulations', you know. Something a little different. And- oh crap! Here's my stop." She stuffed the binder into her bag and got up. She was much taller and more willowy than he remembered. She grinned at him. "See you later."

"Bye." He said, and he couldn't stop a smile from coming to his face as he watched her leave.

And Malfoys _do not smile_. Especially not because of a Weasley.

But he did.

* * *

><p>When Draco entered the dorm room, he found Blaise packing.<p>

"What the hell?"

"Oh, hey, Draco."

"What are you doing?"

"Going to this college in Italy, near the villa."

"Why?"

"Because, Draco- " Here Blaise sighed. "If you don't amount to anything, which I doubt you will- no offense, mate- you've got your dad ready to make you a politician in the Ministry. I don't have that. _I've_ got to do something."

"But-" Draco was interrupted by a knock at the door. He groaned and opened it to find his Uncle Edouard with two servants.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in France!"

"And you're suppozed to be on your way to becoming zay politician. What are you doing loafing around 'ere? Andre, go start packing Draco's things."

"No. Uncle. Wait a minute! Um, I can't go- "

"Why's zat? It eez not like you 'ave any reason to stay be'ind anymore! I mean it's not like you 'ave a business or somezing- "

"Actually, I do."

"-and ze only clear path for your future, my boy, is- wait, what?"

"I said, I have my own business."

"Oh, really? And what is it?" What was it with people being all skeptical of what he says these days? Oh, that's right. He's lying.

"Um, a wedding planning business. Yeah, I'm going to start it up. You know , even in a recession, people get married! And a wedding planner gets a lot of money."

"Zat's a woman's job. Malfoy men don't do women jobs!"

"Well, it's a brilliant investment, Uncle."

"Fine, if you can make zis business of yours successful, I and your parents will zink about it. If not, you come back to ze Manor, become a politician for ze Ministry, and marry Astoria Greengrass or Pansy Parkinson!"

"Pansy is just... ugh. And Astoria Greengrass is pretty, but she's such a manipulative golddigger that- "

"I will come back to check on you!"

"Can't you send Father or Mother instead?"

"Ungrateful lad!" Edouard swore.

Then he stomped away with the two servants following dutifully behind him.

Draco sighed and adjusted his polo's collar.

"What're you going to do?" A smirking Blaise asked. He'd been packing the whole damn time.

"I'm going to try to get a partnership with Ginny Weasley."

* * *

><p>A group of girls giggled as they walked by the park bench. Draco gazed appreciatively after them until he was interrupted by Ginny's voice.<p>

"If you're going to laugh, laugh fully, not as if you want about two people to hear you squeak." She spoke loudly, causing the girls to glare at her.

Ginny herself went on eating her takeout noodles as if nothing happened. Draco chuckled. She truly was one of a kind, wasn't she? She looked like it, too. Now, Draco no longer had any romantic interest in her; she'd made it very clear that that wasn't happening. Okay, maybe he still wanted to get her to like him. But the point was, he was undeniably attracted to her. She was something out of a fairytale. She scoffed at superficial beauty and money. Draco wondered if this was the charm that pulled in Potter to the Weasleys. Although the rest of them had their faults, he couldn't find one with her. She was the perfect human being, with maybe the exception of the temper. Even then it seemed to take a lot to rile her up. She was a very reasonable and caring person. The type you'd think God had in mind when he created the human race. She looked magical, as well (even though she was a witch). She was tall and extremely slim, bordering on looking anorexic. She wore a red top today with dark flare jeans and yet another multicolored scarf. Her silver glasses were nowhere to be found. Two bottlegreen earrings dangled from her ears. Her hair was long, down to her waist, and would've been scarlet if it weren't for her natural blond highlights. As beautiful as her hair was, Draco couldn't honestly say that it was her best feature: there were so many to choose from. Her cute button nose, her long dark eyelashes,that little mole on her chin, her adorably sprinkled freckles, her high cheekbones, that chin she always tilted up as if to say, 'Hah! I _am _better than you!', and of course, those brilliant eyes. In the sun, they looked amazing. Every single color was in that swirl of molten amber and topaz. You'd have to be a fool not to think Ginny Weasley was downright gorgeous. With a start, he realized she was talking to him.

"So why'd you decide you wanted to have lunch together, Malfoy?"

Ah, now to set the plan in motion.

"Well, Weasley, can't I enjoy lunch with a friend?"

She raised an eyebrow, rightfully so. "I suppose."

"So, I've come up with a business plan of my own."

"Have you?"

"Yes. And, well, while it's getting started up , I was wondering-" He cranked up the charm to full power. "-if maybe I could be your partner." Any minute now...

"No can do." Wait- what? She was supposed to blush and stutter an 'okay' out. If he wasn't concentrating on looking like a devilish angel, his mouth would've dropped open.

"Why?"

"Partnership leads to emotions and it becomes beyond business."

"But... Fine, I don't _have _another business venture."

"Oh, I know." She smirked while sipping her soda.

"But-" And here he lost all pretention and dignity. "- oh screw this! I _need _a succesful job or else I'm going to be forced to work with my dad as a politician in the Ministry and work on the family business and-"

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"I'm twenty-one! I'll start that in two years- not now! I just got away from the War and everything. I need time to just live, a little!"

"I'm sorry, but the thing is you want partnership _now _but, what about later? You might want more, maybe love?" At his skeptical expression, she shook her head. "And no, I'm not conceited. I know you could have a girl ten times better than me, but my point is that emotions get involved! And you can't be in love, or be emotionally involved, with someone you work with. Especially someone you have to trust. So no, I'm better off alone."

"I guarantee I won't fall in love with you!" Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, had never thought he'd have to say those words to a beautiful girl, but here he was.

"No. Sorry." She started to leave, and, well, now Draco couldn't have that, could he?

So he followed her, having no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx Adorable, huh? Well, please review!<strong>

**Roll the Dice**** will be updated later this week (like tomorrow or day after tomorrow)**

**Again, to Grace and Pippa, I called dibs on all my men. Keep your hands off, please. I suppose mentally you can _think _you have them, but you know they love me, not you, so there!**

**Love, **

**Toria **

**Victoria Kathleen Wright**


	3. Partnership?

**Disclaimer: I'm seriously tired of saying this- I don't own it. This is based on the movie "Band Baaja Baaraat".**

**Know that I am neglecting studying for the first Bio test of the year to give you all this.**

**SO REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Congratulations<strong>

**Chapter 3: Partners?**

* * *

><p><em>"Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction."<em>

_-Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

* * *

><p>He'd been walking next to her for at least an hour or two now, and was getting desperately bored with Ginny's inconsistent rambling about her <em>idol<em>, Kiana Warbeck, whom he'd never even heard of.

Apparently, Kiana Warbeck was Celestina Warbeck's niece and closest living relative. They were estranged, but, you see, they were each other's _only _living relatives as pretty much every other Warbeck was dead and for all their differences, both women agreed on one thing: Children ruin a perfectly good shape and career.

Kiana, whom Draco'd never even heard of (his mother had been in a Celestina phase for a while), was, only at the young age of thirty-four, the "goddess of wedding planning".

Well, that's what Draco'd gotten from Ginny's one-sided conversation.

Funnily enough, one question about her appointment lead to her completely forgetting about denying him partnership.

And then, the boring wench's stupid shiny hair flipped around, and her pale freckled face showed, frowning at him.

"Why are you coming with me? You're not getting anything out of this!"

He jogged up to her elbow, trying to keep up with her frantic pace.

"Okay, alright, I'm leaving... 'Til then, though, why don't you tell me about this... Warbeck girl, you said?"

Her tawny eyes lit up with a feverish excitement. "She's a woman! Don't disrespect her like that! You have no idea of all she's done..."

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, they were at a beautiful farmhouse that even Draco was reluctantly slightly impressed with- even though it hardly compared with the Malfoy Manor.<p>

"Honestly, Weasley, you should see the Manor. This place looks like a dump compared to it!"

"Oh Merlin, Malfoy, _Kiana _likes it, doesn't she?"

And now Draco realized something. If a girl like Ginny Weasley could be made to obey _Kiana this _and _Kiana that_, then there was definitely something very desperately wrong with Ginny Weasley or very incredible with Kiana Warbeck.

After walking into the farmhouse, seeing Ginny sprint to a busy Kiana and get humiliatingly rejected, Draco had to agree with the former. Kiana was being a right bint.

She was only some thirty-something-year-old who was good at _wedding planning_, for God's sake! No Malfoy'd ever heard of her! She wasn't a part of the Pureblood Society. Hell, she probably wasn't even English! Wasn't Celestina Finnish or something? Kiana had no right to reject a war hero, blood traitor or not. Now that he thought about it, Ginny hadn't mentioned the girl's blood status...

"I CAN TAKE YOUR JOB TEN THOUSAND TIMES, GET IT, YOU SELFISH, STUPID-"

"Ma'am, you need to leave now."

"I AM A HUNDRED TIMES MORE QUALIFIED THAN YOU, OKAY? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO THROW _ME _OUT? DAMN, IF I WANT I CAN EAT YOU FOR DINNER!"

Ginny was now being thrown out by an unfazed, unwavering female employee. Draco found he had a serious, grudging respect for this place.

"Wait! Wait a second! You over there," Kiana'd turned around and was pointing at... Draco?

"Me?"

"Yeah, you." She said, rushing over, black curls bouncing around her flawless and slightly Botoxed face.

"My main guy just took leave and I have a job open. You interested? It gives a lot of credits in the business. " She said, a shrewd eye looking him over.

Draco glanced at a disheveled Ginny swinging her head back and forth between him and Kiana disbelievingly. Her mouth was wide open, and Draco couldn't help but grin at seeing Ms. Calm finally lose it.

"Yeah, I will- but you'll have to take both of us," he spoke, turning back towards to Kiana, who had an eyebrow.

"It's a pretty hard job- no _girl _will be able to do it."

Well, that was rather hypocritical. Draco noticed from the corner of his eyes that Ginny'd started sputtering.

"Trust me. She may look like a girl, but if you tear her open, I'm pretty sure ten, burly, stupid, but nevertheless strong men will jump out, ready to fight."

Ginny grinned at him, gold eyes shining and all.

"But I can only afford one salary."

"That's fine. We don't care about the money." Seriously.

Kiana looked at them oddly. "Are you two dating or something?"

Draco folded his arms over his chest, and flipped his hair over the other eye. "Nope. Just partners."

Ginny tried to hide her smirk, though her quickly reddening cheeks warranted more attention, in Draco's opinion.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx I reaallly like that part in the movie. She <em>finally <em>warms up to him. **

**And then we can start blaming all other problems on Draco. ;)**

**Now, I only updated because I got a ton of reviews asking for it. It's still on hiatus, but will be uploaded occasionally.**

**And, I'd always been amazed with how rapidly this fic got hits... Until I posted Adrenaline Junkie, which is only like a month or two old and already has almost as many hits as RTD (which is not on hiatus). It's amazing and I've even started a continuation of it just for that.**

**Thank you's to Nutmeg44**(I love you. Really.)**, Grace **(Sweetie, you're insane.)**, Aria **(You've really helped out with ALL my stories. And thanks to Elle, too.)**, karsun **(For being a real dear and reminding me that I wanted to update this story.)**, and Ami **(My God, your cracking up over me on the DG Forum _made _me do this for you. Seriously. I like to be told I'm funny.)**.**

**So, thanks guys. And REVIEW again.**

**LOVE,**

**Toria**


End file.
